


Romance

by 3llis (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Highschool, Angst, Frerard, Highschool AU, I think I need a hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, M/M, MCR, One Shot, Sad, Self Harm, Short, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, but it’s not rllt an attempt he dies, cliff dive, dont i?, give gee a hug too please 🥺, i glamorize shit too much, ledge jump, lmao emo what emo?, my chemical romance - Freeform, teenage angst, uhhh, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/3llis
Summary: It was around the middle of august the last time Gerard stepped on the ledge of the rustic bridge. The words ‘antsy’ and ‘naive’ spray painted in big attention grabbing letters. Probably courtesy of another teen in a very similar situation to Gerard. He’s not dead yet, but he will be.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 12





	Romance

\-   
It was around the middle of august the last time Gerard stepped on the ledge of the rustic bridge. The words ‘antsy’ and ‘naive’ spray painted in big attention grabbing letters. Probably courtesy of another teen in a very similar situation to Gerard. He’s not dead yet, but he will be. 

He didn’t see the point anymore. Not in himself, not in his friends, not in anything. He was too far gone, this wasn’t like the other times. The first time when all he wanted was for that one motherfucker to love him back. The second time when he’d slashed his wrists beforehand in an attempt to shield himself from the possible doom. Nope, not in the slightest. This time he didn’t feel anything, he wished he could. But sometimes things don’t happen in your favor. 

There was one person he’s going to miss though, not sure if he’ll miss him back though. At least he had left a note. Frank deserved that much at least. He deserved to know it wasn’t his fault. Gerard knows that if a note isn’t left Frank will find some fucked up way to blame it on himself. Frank didn’t care for him right now, and Gerard was alright with that. 

Oh but of course, that didn’t stop him from thrashing about in order to grab out his phone and quickly pull up a picture of the midget fucker. Gerard’s lips quirked into a tiny smile at the photo he’d brought up. It was his favorite, Ray and Mikey were in it too. But it was Gerard’s favorite because Frank’s face was completely outdone with a giant grin. And his eyes were locked with Gerard’s. He was looking at Gerard with a look like that, and god did it make him feel like he was on cloud 9. 

The small upturn of his lips carefully descended back into a flat line as Gerard began to collect his thoughts once again. His ears zeroed in on the violent current lashing out in triumph beneath him. And be focused on that. It was oddly calming to the boy, the way the current was constant and flowing. The way many things were supposed to be. But Gerard had been forced down a waterfall, and the current was no more. 

Tears trickled down his face right then without much rhythm, and his sobs overtook him. It had been awhile since he’d cried but now was of good of time as any. He dug blunt fingernails into the cool metal as his mind slowly willed his body to let go. His mind and body were both screaming at him, urging completely opposite agendas. Gerard couldn’t listen, not now. Not when he was veering on the edge of his deathbed. 

Gerard exhaled a sigh, shadowed by the sob that quickly followed, and let go, awaiting his plunge into darkness. 

It came as a sharp pain he’d been welcoming, and then nothing. And he was free.


End file.
